gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trevor Philips
Not a Vietnam vet Trevor is in his mid 40s, making it impossible for him to be Vietnam war veteran. So stop editing it and saying he is. He most likely fought in the middle east in the 90s. But until we find out where he really fought, we should just call him a war veteran. Darrellmonks (talk) 19:21, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Full name His full name is Trevor Phillips Actually it is Trevor Philips (with one L) as referenced in the game SimonGn (talk) 17:13, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Trailer 2 In trailer 2 we learned is a drug and arms dealer. And demands that he runs all of the arms and drug dealing in Blaine County. Wrong quote He say's crank, not crack. Crank is poor quality methamphetamine usually produced in bathtubs and by trailer trash junkies, ie, why Trevors setting is in some backwater white trash breeding cesspool. Someone fix!!! Power Bonkers (talk) 20:19, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Angel Pine? Does anyone else think this is Angel Pine? Boomer8 (talk) 05:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Actor Does the voice for Trevor sound more like Brad Dourif's? Trevor also looks very much like Brad Dourif. Nostalgia of Iran (talk) 13:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Trevor is actually voiced by Steven Ogg. He possibly does motion capture for him too. RealgrandpaJoeWCG (talk) 17:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Tattoo Trevor's tatoos are partly inspired by popular underground freak show performer "Cuthroat", who modeled for some pictures during devolpment. http://i.imgur.com/JyauQx7.jpg https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cut_Throat_Freak_Show AnonAndrew (talk) 22:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Trevor's R.I.P. Michael tattoo could indeed be about Michael De Santa since Trevor was under the impression he'd been dead for some time. :I tried adding that to the trivia section, but I'm locked out of the page. :/ :- JackFrost23 (talk) 23:12, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The tattoo on his arm appears to reads "RIP Michael 1983 - 2004 "Brother"" which makes the person who died approximately 21-years-old. Speculation has it that it may refer to Michael Keane however the LCPD Database gives his age as 28 at the time of his death which makes his birth year to be 1976. If the year is indeed 1983 then it can't refer to Michael De Santa/Townley because he was born in the 1960s. However, the last two numbers after 19 are a bit blurry could possible be 63 which if it was 1963 would most likely refer to Michael De Santa/Townley making him 50 years old during the course of GTA V. Zadidoll (talk) 06:12, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Trevor's vehicles *Bodhi *Quad *Sanchez *Daemon *Player's choice Trevor is displayed prominently in multiple official screenshots with a Sabre GT. Here he is driving a yellow Sabre GT: http://www.igta5.com/images/official-screenshot-trevor-police-chase.jpg Here he is standing in front of a customized Sabre GT: http://www.igta5.com/images/official-screenshot-trevor-and-muscle-car.jpg And here is a slightly different modified Sabre GT (though the driver is not visible): http://www.igta5.com/images/official-screenshot-muscle-car-on-highway.jpg If not one of his personal vehicles, he at least has a strong preference for the Sabre GT, and I think it should be added to the list. --Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 23:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Does Trevor resemble Jack Nicholson a bit? Is it just me or is anyone reminded of actor Jack Nicholson when they see Trevor, I know they don't look exactly the same but someone said higher up on the talk page that he reminded them of Brad Dourif. Well I think Trevor looks a bit like Jack Nicholson and I'm not sure about the comparrison between Trevor and Sean Connery in the article. Andrew nicholson (talk) 15:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I thought the same thing. What's funny is rather than looking like Nicholson, he just overall acts like Nicholson. He's cynical, hot-blooded (like some of Jack's characters), and generally tough while still being likeable. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 04:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) He actually reminds me a lot of the Tourettes Guy, except TG isn't an always angry meth head alcoholic meglomaniac. sounds a lot like him though Kastrenzo (talk) 06:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Nomad 'Nomad' in motorcycle club parlance actually means someone who is a member of the club, but is not attached to a specific chapter. The outlaw lifestyle often attracts people of the 'drifter' persuasion who feel disinclined to settle in one place, thereby preventing them from being a full-time member of a local chapter. They are given a 'nomad' patch where others would have ie; 'New York' to indicate which chapter they are a part of. I'm unsure how to go about rewriting this part of the article since it's unclear yet whether Trevor truly is still a member of the AoD or has left the club altogether, if indeed he ever was a member. Chainsoar (talk) 16:37, September 7, 2013 (UTC) A question Any source on him being involved with a war? He says that he was in the top of the air force but never saw action due to his mental statusPickdeath (talk) 02:17, September 18, 2013 (UTC)PickDeath Request for Page Movement Hello wiki. I think that the Trevor Phillips page needs to be renamed (with a redirect of course) to Trevor Philips. The official manual and the subtitles note that Trevor's last name is not spelled with two Ls. Here is my source: I would rename/move the page myself, but I have no powers to do so on here. Thanks! -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 16:20, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Locked? Why is the page locked? Also, there's no section about his relationship to Tracey. I love how she's the only one he ever seems to be genuinely caring for. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 04:21, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Nationality I can't change it myself because the page is apparentley locked for reasons unknown, but Trevor's nationality section of the tab needs to be changed to Canadian-American, it is mentioned that he was born in Canada when speaking to Wade, In Rampage 2 Vagos members comment on his Accent and he says "So what if I grew up in Canada", in the Border patrol freak mission, the Russian man says he sounds like a Canadian and Trevor also asks his, and lastly he asks the crazy sign guy by the desert LS Customs about his opinions on them, Should also be mentioned that he's pretty insecure about it. There's really no reason not to do it, It was probably included as a joke because his voice actor carried an accent, and an easter egg because no one expected the psuedo redneck nutbar to be a from up north, but adding the nationality thing is no different than Packie Mcreary or any other character, Packie wasn't born in Ireland, but his tag says Irish-American, Kastrenzo (talk) 10:45, September 20, 2013 (UTC)